


Thirst

by deerna



Series: Natural Needs [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Anal Fingering, Consensual Sex, Consent Issues, Forced Bonding, Hunter Jesse McCree, M/M, McGenji AU Week, Oni Genji Shimada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-06 23:04:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15205448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deerna/pseuds/deerna
Summary: Genji and Jesse have learned how to live with their bond. After a nasty attack, Genji is injured. To recover, he needs toeat.“Fuck, you’re hungry. Are you going to eat me alive?”“Not tonight,” Genji jokes.





	Thirst

**Author's Note:**

  * For [doggs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doggs/gifts).



> Day 1 of McGenji AU Week: Fantasy and Supernatural AU
> 
> This work is set in the same universe as [Hunger]() but you can probably enjoy it by itself. What you need to know is that Genji is a demon that feeds on sexual and sensual pleasure, and Jesse accidentally bound him to himself. That's it.
> 
> Consent issues are tagged because of the nature of the bond, but the sexual content in this work is 100% consensual on both parts. 
> 
> Thanks again to Matts for the inspiration, this 'verse wouldn't exist without her input ♥

_Hunger_.

It wakes Genji up, gnawing at his insides, clawing at the very essence of his being. It doesn’t actually feel anything like the hunger he used to feel when he was human; it’s just an easier name to describe the weird sensation of ache that consumes his energy, that makes him seek human touch, that makes him crave sex, that makes him want to curl up and die when it gets too much.

Genji frowns, curling up a little under the covers, gasping at the gaping void in his body. It had been a while since it got bad enough to rouse him from sleep. Since he had joined McCree, in fact.

He knew he’d been lucky; the hunter could’ve used the bond to starve him, feeding him only as a reward for his service, but McCree was kinder than that. They had started on a rough patch, but they learned quickly how to deal with each other, and it had been smooth sailing from there; Genji could feed whenever he needed to, and in exchange he helped McCree to hunt and collect other demonic beings. It was a good arrangement, and Genji had never gone _hungry_ again.

Until then. Feeling confused and weak, he rolls over, blindly reaching out across the mattress, following the thin, green pulse of McCree’s side of the bond. It’s strangely far away; McCree usually clings to him in his sleep, wrapping around him, tucking him against his chest like a rag doll- but he’s far away this time, leaving Genji hungry and cold.

Genji opens his eyes and frowns. He doesn’t recognize the room. It’s bigger than their room at the Hunters’ Inn, the walls are a warmer color and decorated with thick bundles of herbs that smell dangerous and powerful. The only source of light is an oil lamp on the opposite wall. He doesn’t recognize his own clothes - a long, soft shirt made of light linen, and nothing beneath it - and McCree is sitting in a wooden chair next to the bed, sound asleep, chin pressed against his chest. He’s not wearing his hat; there’s a nasty gash on his forehead, but the wound is clean and healing.

The Witch. Genji remembers, now. They had accidentally trespassed her territory while tracking down a scattering of goblins, and she had sicced her creatures on them- a shiver runs up his spine. He can almost recall the feeling of the Reaper’s claws going through him, McCree’s voice screaming in the distance. He frantically touches his neck, his chest, his abdomen, looking for wounds, but aside from the weakness and the strange clothes everything seems to be fine. He glances at the sleeping figure beside the bed; he doesn’t know how McCree managed to get them out of that mess and to heal them, but he’s in debt with him. Again.

McCree wakes up with a sharp inhale before Genji can utter a word. He rubs a hand down his face, scratching at his beard, bringing a hand over his head, as if looking for his hat, before realizing that Genji is awake and looking at him, amusement bare on his face.

“Genji! You’re awake,” he slurs, sleep still clinging to him. He quickly gets up and sits on the bed next to Genji, warm and bright, bond singing between them with the pleasure of his relief. “You’ve been asleep for days, I was afraid you weren’t going to make it.”

“Ah, it takes more than a flesh wound to kill this demon,” Genji jokes, even though he feels so weak his head spins. “Were you worried?”

“Of course not,” McCree says, but he’s joking, too. He looks like shit; there are dark circles around his eyes, his hair is messy, strands of hair falling in his face, escaping the tie at the nape of his neck, and his clothes are the same that he’d been wearing on the hunt.

Genji smiles at him. It’s an unfamiliar feeling, being cared for. Something that comes from another century. He reaches out and touches McCree’s face, enjoying the texture of his skin under his fingers, the physical contact already soothing the pain in the depth of his guts. “Thank you for looking after me. Where are we?”

“Ana’s. You know, the Alchemist?”

Genji thinks it over. “Mmm. Fareeha’s mother?”

“That’s her. When Reyes got you...” He swallows. “I mean, the Reaper... Well, I threw my knife at him and he got startled so I grabbed you and started running until I found a good hiding place to light a candle and get the fuck home.”

“Ahhh... it was our last Babylon candle, wasn’t it?” Genji says, trying to distract McCree from the thought of his former mentor. Genji wasn’t the only demon who used to be human.

“I’m afraid it was. But Ana promised me she will make us a couple next time she finds the right ingredients for the spell. It’s not hard magic, it’s just so damn hard to get the timing right...”

Genji lets him babble for a while. He likes listening to McCree speak about magic; he clearly has a passion for it, even though he doesn’t have the talent to practise it; but Genji is _really_ hungry. “Jesse,” he interrupts him quietly, stroking his hands down his neck, teasing at the collar of his shirt. “I know you’re tired, but...”

McCree gets the hint immediately. “Ah. Sorry, I wasn’t thinking about it.” He chuckles, unbuttoning his shirt for him. “Is this enough, for now?”

Genji hungrily gropes at the exposed flesh, stroking his thumbs over McCree’s hardening nipples, squeezing his pecs. He pulls McCree in a messy kiss, hands wandering down his stomach, dancing over the strings that keep his pants closed until they come undone and he can fish his dick out. Hints of pleasure sneak through their bond, and Genji can already think more clearly, pain and hunger subsiding with every gasp he swallows from Jesse’s mouth.

The sensations always felt better, stronger, more nourishing, when they came through the bond; they’d found out a long time ago, through trial and error, while they were still trying to figure out how the spell really worked. It turned out that when Jesse made him come, Genji's hunger was quicker to return; on the other hand, McCree’s orgasms fed to him through the bond kept him sated for longer.

Genji pulls McCree to kneel on the bed, one hand tangled in his hair as to deepen the kiss as much as possible, and the other impatiently working his dick, the rough fabric of his breeches an unwelcome hindrance. “Can I finger you?” he breathes against his mouth, pulling back and sitting on his hunches, making room on the bed. He feels wet and he's dying to touch himself, but he knows that he’s aroused enough that the feedback from McCree is going to feel almost as good- and infinitely _tastier_.

McCree curses under his breath at the words, and lets out a choked laughter as he climbs more fully on the bed, kicking his boots off. “Fuck, you’re hungry. Are you going to eat me alive?”

“Not tonight,” Genji jokes. “Hands against the headboard, I want to see you.”

McCree whistles. “Bossy! And to think that you used to be such a meek demon,” he complains, but the shock of arousal that douses Genji through the bond is strong enough to make him gasp. Jesse really _likes_ being ordered around like that. “‘Please, mister hunter, may I come? I’ll catch that gremlin for you if you eat my pussy’,” McCree keeps going, in a poor imitation of Genji’s scratchy voice, as he kneels up on the mattress and grips the metallic frame with both hands.

The demon laughs. “I _do not_ sound like that,” he scolds him, swatting at his ass. He attempts to sound pouty, but it’s a difficult feat with the grin that pulls at the corners of his mouth. Both know that Genji has always been a handful- and that was the real joke between them.

“If I apologize you’re gonna get to it? I’m kind of dying over here.”

“Don’t worry, as much fun as I have teasing you I’m too hungry to waste time, tonight,” Genji reassures, dragging McCree’s pants down the swell of his ass, finally freeing his heavy erection. He runs his fingers down the fuzz covering his cheeks and the crack, before gently warming his dry hole with the pad of a finger, rubbing gently circles in the ring of muscle. He grins at feeling McCree’s impatience, coming through the spell as clear as glass. “But since you’re asking...”

McCree whines, and pushes his ass against his hand. “You cheeky shit. I’m very sorry, mister demon, can you please fuck me already?”

“That doesn’t sound very convincing,” Genji laughs. “But I’ll take it.”

He touches himself, stroking his own dick for a moment to take the edge off, before gathering as much fluid as he can on his fingers and slicking McCree’s crack with it. He pushes one, two, three fingers in and McCree moans, legs spreading knees sinking into the bedding. Genji closes his eyes, savouring the sensations pulsing through their bond; if he focuses hard enough, he can almost feel Jesse’s body as his own, fingers pushing deep and curling against that sensitive spot, a hot mouth pressing kisses on their neck, strands of hair sticking to their sweaty face. He can feel they’re close; they’re both too tired to keep it going too long. He drapes himself on McCree’s back and wraps a hand around their dick, mindlessly chasing the pleasure, easily climbing the rush, sending them right over the edge. A bout of affection fills him, hearing Jesse calling his name.

McCree lies down on the rumpled sheets, tired but satisfied. Genji helps him take off his pants all the way and licks him clean, before lying down as well, pressing himself against McCree’s warm body, yawning. He always gets sleepy after being fed.

"Like a child,” McCree teases him, petting his hair and pulling him against his chest.

“Leave me alone. As if you didn’t ever take a nap after lunch.” McCree’s flannel shirt is soft and comforting under his fingers. The green bond hums quietly between them, as solid as an afterthought, but still strong. Genji pulled hesitantly on it. Trapped, but safe. “Thank you.”

“You’re very welcome, darling. Now let’s get some sleep. We’re gonna need the energy.”

Genji nods, burrowing in his soft chest. He closes his eyes, murmurs of a different life spelling forbidden words and feelings in his dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> I stole the Babylon candle idea from Stardust. If you're unfamiliar with it, it's basically a magic candle that lets you instantly teleport to the place you're thinking of/magically makes your steps longer so you get closer home faster, depending on the adaptation you're looking at.
> 
> Check me out on [twitter](https://twitter.com/somewhatclear) and [tumblr](https://somewhatclear.tumblr.com)!


End file.
